Painful Smiles
by GrandLordAtos
Summary: NaruHina/AU/One-shot - When Hinata heard she had to have her wisdom teeth removed, she was worried about the pain, as many people are. However, a certain knuckle-headed dental assistant wouldn't let her go without smiling.


Hinata couldn't take it anymore - the blood curdling screams, the tortured cries of pain, the clanking of steel. Every time these sounds filled the air, chills ran down her spine, and she began to dread when it would be her turn to suffer. With a fearful gulp, her lavender eyes returned to the copy of Readers Digest in her hands, skimming over an article about conquering one's fears. Despite the content, it didn't help one bit to calm her nerves, nor did the pictures on the wall of tranquil beach scenes. Even the large fish tank next to the register couldn't keep her mind off of the plain and simple fact that she was here, in the waiting room at the dentists'.

"Kisame." She jumped the moment the receptionist called out into the room, even knowing it wasn't for her. "Dr. Minato will see you now." The tall, blue haired and skinned man sitting across from her stood up and walked over to the door, flashing a brief smile at the woman behind the desk. Hinata could tell that guy was going to have it rough - his teeth looked like those of a shark's. Trembling slightly, she tried to tell herself to calm down by taking a few deep breaths. It would be okay, no one has ever died from getting their wisdom teeth pulled...had they?

Minutes passed, and her name had not yet been called - almost half an hour after her scheduled appointment. The tension wracked at her. Hearing the door open, she hid her face behind the small magazine in reaction. "Oi, Hinata! Is that you?" came the familiar, excitable voice. Slowly, she lowered the book, nearly passing out from surprise when she saw one of her former classmates from school, Naruto Uzumaki - whom she had a massive crush on for a number of years now. The close proximity to him was almost too much for her to stand, and she felt blood rush to her head.

"N-Naruto-kun!"

The blond haired teen gave a quirky smile. "Wow, fancy meeting you here!" Looking over him, she noticed he was wearing a white scrubs - as though he worked here. But that couldn't be right, he was still in high school.

"Y-yes, such a nice surprise." Nervously, she laughed, trying to compose herself. "Um...what are you doing here a-anyway, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blinked. "Eh? Didn't you know? My dad is the head dentist here - almost everyone at school knows that." She felt a bit dumb now - 'Hot Smiles Minato', the namesake of the dental group itself, was Naruto's father, and a bit of a celebrity in these parts for his dashing looks. And of course, his million dollar smile. His mugshot was even on a billboard not even a mile from here - she felt silly now, as she twiddled her thumbs together.

"S-sorry, I should have guessed. But w-why are you dressed up like that?"

"That's easy." he said. "Dad has been teaching me to be a dental assistant for awhile, giving me hands on training and all that stuff. I'm not very good at it, but he never gives up on me." Giving a thumbs up, he confidently pointed at himself and flashed a genuine smile. "I want to help people smile better, just like dad does, tebayo."

To help people smile better - such a noble drive towards being a dental assistant. It never ceased to amaze Hinata just how caring this boy was, and it was among the many reasons she had become infatuated. Just then, the tall man from before - Kisame - exited the door, Naruto's blond father following behind and chatting with the strange man as if they were best friends.

"So you see, Kisame, just make sure to floss your back teeth with extra care - otherwise you might get another tartar build up before your next appointment." He patted the man on the shoulder.

"Wuahaha, alright then. Whatever you say will work - of course, sometimes it's difficult getting fish meat out that has been stuck there for awhile - it really likes to cling, ya know?" Kisame shook Minato's hand and turned towards the door. "See you August eleventh then!"

Minato turned towards Naruto and Hinata, and flashing that famous smile, he approached the two and greeted Hinata warmly, hand extended out to her. "Why hello there, you must be Naruto's girlfriend."

Hinata turned scarlet in less than a second, and remained unable to speak. Meanwhile, Naruto fidgeted around, trying frantically to explain to his father that wasn't the case. "Whoa, whoa, it's not like that dad! She's a friend from school, nothing more, tebayo~!"

'Nothing more'. As unlikely a scenario as it would have been, her heart still sank when those two words laced that sentence. A gloomy cloud fell over her momentarily. "Y-yes, sir. Just friends." As she shook Minato's hand, the man laughed softly.

"Really? My mistake then. It's just that the wife and I have put a bit of pressure on Junior here to go find himself a nice girl already - I thought he had taken the initiative an-"

"DAD! Cut it out, tebayo~!" Naruto sucker punched his father in the gut, causing the man to reel over in slight pain.

"Gah...okay, I suppose I deserve that." Standing up straight again, he folded his arms. "So Hinata, what are you here for today?"

Would Minato be the one working on her teeth? Perhaps today wouldn't be so bad - especially if Naruto was there helping. She felt her fears melt away slightly, the eyes of the gentle men before her tranquilizing her insecurities a little. Though still nervous to interact with Naruto, she began to feel much better than she had walking in today. "W-well I'm...getting my wisdom teeth taken out." she said, still fidgeting her hands together. "I'm a little bit scared, to be honest. I-I hear it's supposed to hurt...a-alot."

A bead of sweat ran down Minato's forehead. "Yeah, the procedure is a little rough, that's for sure. But don't worry - here at Hot Smiles, we've got a lot of capable dentists who know how to get the job done as fast and painless as possible."

"Y-you mean, you won't be the one doing it?" Hinata felt her heart sink a bit, and her dread began to take root once more.  
Minato rubbed the back of his neck. "No, sorry. I'm not scheduled to handle any wisdom teeth till Thursday - don't you know who your dentist is?"

Hinata shook her head. "N-no, they told me my old one, Dr. Jiraiya, decided to take a vacation last week, and they transfered me to someone else."

Naruto tilted his head to the side. "Wait a moment, didn't Dr. Jiraiya get arrested f-" Suddenly, his father's hand clasped around his mouth, and he struggled to continue speaking.

"W-what Naruto means to say is, Dr. Jiraiya decided to just have some personal time off from the group, that's all." He was lying, even she could tell. Then again, it wasn't good for someone's confidence to tell them that one of their oldest dentists was taking photographs of the female patients' busts while they weren't looking, and had gotten in trouble at last because of it. Especially when that dentist was Minato's own mentor. "In any case, I can always ask who yo-"

"MINATO, NARUTO!" called a voice from the hallway. "We need you guys fast, Kakashi is starting to drown in drool from all the novicane you injected him with."

Minato sighed heavily. "Sorry, I have to cut this short - I was supposed to start on a patient five minutes ago. Again, lovely to meet you - even if you aren't Naruto's girlfriend." Giving a swift but friendly last shake, Minato darted off through the door.

Looking up at Naruto, she was a bit astonished to see he hadn't gone as well - and a bit thankful, even if she knew he would be in a moment. It was never his style to stay put for long anyway. "Sorry about all that, Hinata." he said, staring at the doorway and shaking his head in disbelief. "He's sometimes the most serious guy in the world, and other times a big goofball."

"K-kind of like you-Oops!" Hinata didn't mean to say that out loud, and clasped her hands over her mouth, blushing profusely. "S-sorry, I didn't mean you weren't a serious p-person, Naruto-kun, I was ju-" She stopped and opened her eyes the moment she felt a finger press against the tip of her lips. Warily, she looked up at Naruto, just...smiling at her.

"Hey, don't sweat it, tebayo~! Just keep smiling - you have a really cute smile, after all."

She felt her heart pounding against her chest. This was too much. However, despite her mouth wanting to say something awkward and un-thought out, her body reacted, and her lips curled into a genuine smile. "O-okay. I will, N-Naruto-kun."

Nodding, Naruto turned towards the door. "I have to go help dad out, but best of luck with your procedure, tebayo~!"

The moment he left the room, she felt as if the room had gone dark, and nervously picked up the Reader's Digest once again. At this point, she wasn't really even paying attention to the article - since none of the tips in it on erasing fear seemed like they'd work anyway. Even reading to herself, her mind was now only on Naruto, and how his finger had touched her lip just now. The thought alone was almost enough to drown out the sound of the child screaming in the next room.

"Hinata." the receptionist called out. "Your dentist will see you now."  
Standing up, she took a deep breath, and turned towards the door, pushing a lock of her blue hair out of her eyes. "You can do this..." she told herself. Remembering what Naruto had told her about smiling, she tried to maintain one as she passed through the hall, to the open room at the end. Upon entering it, however, her smile had faded. As if the predictable sight of various drilling tools and cold, metal objects upon steel trays and the plastic covered posable chair weren't a terrifying omen to start, the first thing she saw upon entering scared her even more. A light brown haired man, with chilling, cold eyes, organizing an assortment of the most sinister tools of the trade upon the table. His face was riddled with black metal piercing, upon his nose, lower lip, and ears, all in crude fashion.

Turning to her, he spoke in a deep, almost omnipresent voice. "Hinata-chan, is it? Have a seat. I'm Dr. Pain."

Dr. Pain? Even his name was scary. As she sat down in the chair, the sterile smell of fluoride filled her nostrils - though clean, it was overpowering, and only made the entire room seem more frightening and soulless. Almost immediately as she sat, her eyes squinted in reaction to the powerful light that the 'good doctor' had flipped on over her. Almost a shadowy figure in her line of sight, he reached down for her mouth with a tiny mirror. "Open wide - say 'ahh'."

He seemed professional enough - so far, he seemed like any other average dentist, as he poked around in her mouth and got a good look at what he had to work with. "Hrm...so you're getting the two in the lower back removed today, and the upper ones worked on another time?"

Hinata nervously nodded. "Y-yeth thir." She sounded silly when she tried to speak with the man's hand in her maw, but she couldn't help but respond immediately. This was one dentist she didn't want to get on the wrong side of. As he fiddled around with the mirror for another minute, she wondered what he was looking for...

"Hrm. Not good enough - we should get all four done today."

Her eyes widened. "WHAAAAA?"

Backing away, Dr. Pain placed the mirror on the steel tray, next to a horrifyingly long drill. "This way, we can count this as one visit for your insurance. There is no sense over charging for an easy enough procedure that can be done in one fell swoop. All it means is a little extra pain is all, and pain helps a child grow."

She wondered what kind of father this guy would probably be to say something like that. "W-wait, my family's insurance is excellent, I don't th-think anyone would mind just having this be split into t-two visits, really!"

Dr. Pain seemed to ignore her, and he turned towards the door. "Someone will be in shortly to put you under some nitrous. Stay put, I will return soon."

"D-don't I get a say in this?"

Closing the door, she began to tremble uncontrollably. Even sedated, the pain she'd be feeling later would probably be unbearable. Assuming a fetal position, she rested her head upon her knees and began to look around the room. This was more than she was prepared to face, and all the courage she had fired up before seemed to have vanished. She just -had- to get the dentist with "PAIN" in his name. What's worse, he was obviously a sadist of some sort, saying how pain helps people grow.

The door opened suddenly, and her heart skipped a beat. Letting loose a frightened squeak, she fell back into the chair and closed her eyes. "P-please just let me go home, I just remembered I have something I need to take c-care of, and I'll have to reschedule this. My father will understand, j-just-".

"I'd let you go, tebayo, but I don't think I'm qualified for that."

She realized her hands were covering her eyes now, and she parted them slowly to see Naruto once more, standing in front of her. Next to him was a tank of some sort - obviously the laughing gas. A tear fell from her eye. "N-Naruto-kun, this Dr. Pain...he...he wants to remove all my wisdom teeth today! What do I do? I...I w-was only prepared for j-just t-two. I'm scared, I don't w-want to..."

Just then, she felt that familiar finger against her lips. It was almost soothing, as if it was draining the worries away from her through the lips. "N-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto flashed another cheesy smile, and scratched the back of his head. "S-sorry, I just...didn't want to see you frowning again. You look so much better smiling, tebayo~!"

Such simple minded purity. Her heart hadn't stopped racing, but now it beat with a much warmer feeling than before, void of harmful feelings. She almost felt like they wouldn't return this time - it was bliss. A genuine smile once more took hold of her face, and she nodded at the blond teen. "I-in that case, N-Naruto-kun, I will...do my best to k-keep my smile up through this."

Naruto nodded, and awkwardly handed her a mask connected to the tank, blushing a bit as he pulled his finger away. "U-um, anyway, I'll..let you put that on, tebayo. It's to help you relax, and make it so you won't feel a thing."

It wasn't a romantic gesture, but somehow, him handing her the mask made it that much better. Positioning it over her mouth and nose, she closed her eyes as the nitrous began to fill her lungs.

* * *

"Well Kakashi." said Minato, chattering with his recent patient next to the front desk. "It was a long haul, but we managed to complete those three root canals you needed so bad."

The white haired man moaned in near agony, his swollen masked face disallowing him to speak his response. Instead, he gave a thumbs up. Patting Kakashi on the shoulder, Minato's face became very serious. "Now listen well...the next time I find that you've been failing to brush your teeth and floss daily, I'll let everyone know what's underneath that mask - got it?"

A wide eyed Kakashi nodded, and turned towards the exit, walking nervously out the door. Minato put his hands on his hips and drew a heavy sigh. "It's not just the kids anymore, honestly." Turning towards the blue haired woman at the reception desk, he took note of her various origami projects on the table. "Bored again, are ya Konan?"

The lady rasped and tossed a paper airplane out the window, feet kicked up on the desk. "Your first clue? No calls for missed appointments means I don't get my daily dose of bullshit excuses to tell at the lunch hour. It's no fun unless you have to smile and nod."

Minato chuckled. "Well at least you're doing -some- smiling when that happens. Say, did that Hinata girl ever get called up?"

Konan sighed, and put her feet down, looking over the clip-board in front of her. "Let's see...ah, yeah, now I remember. She was that gloomy, shy child who was sitting in the corner. Yeah, Dr. Pain just took her not even ten minutes ago."

Minato smirked. "I see. I sent Naruto to go help Dr. Pain after we got Kakashi's drooling problem under control, but I didn't know -she- was his patient. Heheh, maybe this is his lucky day." He continued to have a giggle fit until he realized Konan was giving him a disapproving stare. "W-what? The girl is cute, he could have himself a real knockout of a girlfriend if he sticks to her."

"You can't instigate your child's relationships, you know." she said, rolling her eyes and balling up another sheet of paper. Tossing it over her shoulder, she heard it hit the metal garbage can behind her, and threw her hands in the air for a silent cheer.

"Nice shot, but you should really be focusing on work." came a deep voice from behind them both. Dr. Pain had approached the counter with complete silence, taking both of them by surprise.

"Geeze, Pain, give me a heart attack why don't you?" Minato said, beating his chest to calm his heart. "You sure you're a dentist and not a ninja?"

Dr. Pain scoffed. "More of a dentist than you seem to believe me to be. Anyway, your son is putting my patient under a dose of nitrous. While I wait for it to take effect, Minato, I might as well take this chance to ask..."

"Yeah?"

Pain leaned in, a scowl coming over his face. "Who ate my grilled fish and stew I had stored in the fridge?"

Minato looked to Konan, who shrugged. "Wasn't me. I don't even think Konan likes fish either."

Konan gave an answer with a hint of fear in her voice for the scary man. "W-well, it could have been Naruto."

Dr. Pain clenched his fist. "Naruto? That little..."

* * *

It was...such an odd feeling. Almost like every nerve ending in her body was...being tickled, all at once. She felt more uplifted, more...bold even. She opened her eyes, and her vision began to spiral around as if she had been spinning in place for several minutes. Noticing Naruto leaning in, eyes full of curiosity, she heard his echoing voice ask "D-did it work yet, tebayo?"

Snickering uncontrollably, she nodded with vigor. "Yep! Wait...I think it did! Let me check!" Uncharacteristic in response, Hinata was now, in fact, under full influence of laughing gas, and proceeded to pull the mask off of her face, tossing it to the side with a chuckle. "Oops, sorry about that."

A bead of sweat ran down Naruto's head as the once shy girl began to move in place as if dancing to music, and twirling her hair in her hands. "U-um, wow. I hear the stuff has weird effects on people, tebayo, but you're the first I've ever seen act so...different, Hinata-chan."

Hinata stopped moving for a moment, and looked at Naruto. The only difference was that this had been her first time doing so without blushing, and she began to throw a laughing fit. "Naruto-kun, you're so funny. It's what I like about you - no, I like a lot about you." Rolling her head around, as if to assess whether or not it was still attached.

"Hinata-chan, you...um...are you feeling okay?" He had to admit, her current state was a bit stranger than most of the patients he had seen go under.

She had another giggling fit. "I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." Her stuttering had completely vanished all of a sudden. She made an attempt to sit up in her chair, much to Naruto's dismay. He rushed over to her, and pressed her against the chair again. "Whoa, whoa, Hinata - you can't get up like this, tebayo! I must have accidently let you take too much of the gas, sorry about that, just let me get..." he started for the door. "...Dr. Pain and-"

He was suddenly stopped, as he felt his scrubs being pulled on. Looking back, he saw Hinata clinging to him, with a saddened expression on her face. "You're leaving me?"

This was so bizarre. One moment she was slap happy, the next, she was all depressed. Yep. He'd overdosed her alright. Still, even in this state, he couldn't stand the frown upon her face. Drawing a heavy sigh, he once more wore his smile, and pressed his finger to her lips again. "Alright, I won't leave. I'll just wait for the doc to come back, tebayo."

She began to giggle again, swatting his finger away. "That tickles, heehee." Sitting up straight, she began to tap her feet together, and hum as she looked around the room, wonder in her wide eyes. Naruto had to admit, even dosed up like this, she still had a genuine, pretty smile. He wondered why he didn't see more of it when they were at school.

All the times he had talked to her there, she always seemed so nervous or worried about something, as if there was a weight upon her shoulders. She was burdened, even he could tell - and sometimes, he wished she'd tell someone what it was. Then again, she wasn't really one for hanging out, so he supposed there weren't many people she was close enough to tell. Such a quiet girl, and such a lovely smile.

Just then, the door burst open. In walked Dr. Pain, glaring angrily at Naruto. "Hey doc, what took you so long, teba-"

"You stole my lunch." he said, his booming voice louder than the slamming of the door. "Your father may own this place, but that gives you no right to take whatever you please from the fridge."  
Naruto threw his hands behind his head and looked away, panicking on the inside but trying hard not to show it. "I...have no idea what you're talking about, tebayo." In truth, he actually found the fish to be quite delicious, but he was tempted to speak out about the stew.

Dr. Pain didn't cease giving a cold glare to Naruto, and pointed at him with a drill. "You know nothing of respect for other's belongings, and for that, you're just feeding an endless cycle of hatred around the workplace. You take something from the fridge that belongs to me, and I'll seek payback for the food. Your father pays me, then he finds he's out of money and has to borrow from Konan. Then Konan lacks the needed cash to fill her car an-"

"Yes yes, I get it, cycle of hatred, goes on forever, blah blah." He was cleaning out his ear with his pinky as he said this. "Can we deal with this later? You've kind of got a patient going loopy here."

Hinata looked upon the two nearly blurry figures, trying to assess what was going on. However, in her current state, Naruto may as well have had the eyes of a frog and have been wearing a red cape with a black flame design, fighting against Dr. Pain as he flaunted the powers of a god in the middle of a desolate town, as if they were in a shonen manga. To her - this was all very VERY interesting as it played out before her.

Dr. Pain scoffed, and looked at the tank from where he stood. "...you gave her too much, I can tell from here."

Naruto folded his arms. "Y-yeah, that's what I was about to tell you before you started going off on me about your food."

The man shook his head in disbelief and looked at Hinata for a moment. "Well, at least she won't whine like a child anymore."

"OI!" Naruto clenched his fist. "Don't talk about her like that in front of her face! It's not cool, tebayo!"

"Shut your mouth already. I'll still be informing your father about this - AND - about you eating my meal. I was looking forward to it and everything."

"I did it!" Both of the men turned their head to Hinata, who was smirking slyly as she adjusted the light above her head. Her pearl eyes falling upon them, she couldn't help but snicker again. "Ahah...I ate your lunch, it wasn't Naruto-kun."

Dr. Pain covered his face with the palm of his hand and turned to Naruto. "Great, now you're asking drugged up patients to cover for your errors."

"Hey hey hey! Cut that out already!" He rushed over to her side, whispering softly to her, his eyes not leaving the pierced man folding his arms and looking upon them both, eyes like lasers poised to pierce their souls. Or at least, that's the exciting image Hinata saw right about now. "Hinata-chan, don't get on this guy's bad side. After all, he -is- the one who'll be yankin' your teeth, tebayo!"

It happened so fast that Naruto didn't have time to let it sink in. The drugged up girl leaned in as soon as he began to whisper, and met his lips with a surprising kiss. Not bothering to back up, Naruto waited until she had ceased and began to blush. "What...the...what was...that?"

"The drug is entering another stage." Dr. Pain said knowingly. "Pretty soon, she'll probably pass out. As to why she kissed you...well...I have no idea."

Almost on cue, Hinata slumped back in her seat, and slowly, her eyes closed, the last thing they saw being Naruto, smiling at her with that smile she had always admired. Bigger and brighter than his father's, and worth much more than a mere million dollars.

* * *

It wasn't until several hours later Hinata awoke, face feeling heavy and sore. Realizing she was at home in bed, she questioned why her head was still spinning, and what had gone on. She could barely remember anything...just Naruto's smile, and the feeling of his finger against her lips. Wait, no...she felt something else too. Her own lips pressed against hi-

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I kissed him!" Hinata shrieked, realizing now what the nitrous had done to her. "Oh no, oh no, oh no! W-what if he...what if he hates me for that? Oh...oh my, why couldn't I control it? What else did I do while I was..."

"Well, you smiled a lot."

Hinata froze when she realized Naruto was standing right in her doorway, watching her. "Good evening by the way, tebayo."

She shook her head in disbelief. "I-I'm sorry, N-Naruto-kun, so so sorry, I d-don't know what came over me and-"

She stopped speaking when she felt that familiar finger pressed against her lips. Looking up, she instinctively smiled, to match his.

"Don't sweat it. You um...said a lot of things while you were knocked out, and it got so bad that dad told me to drive you home." Rubbing the back of his neck, he began to blush. "But none of it was...unwanted. And besides..." He gave her a thumbs up. "If it made you smile, that's all that matters to me."

"N-Naruto-kun...thank you, for all you did today for me." Even though her mouth was sore, she fought to speak what was on her mind. "E-even when I was dreading the pain, your smile...saved me."

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Heehee. I'm happy, Hinata-chan. Say...since you can't eat any solid foods for a little while, um..." He rested a hand on top of her head. "Well, what do you say I take you out for ice cream?"

If this was still a hallucination caused by the gas, Hinata was praying inside that it would never end. Nodding, she hopped out of bed, still a little wobbly. Naruto keeping her steady, the two walked out the door, hand in hand, and most of all, smiling.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Believe it or not, this idea came to me while I was at the dentist. Actually, that is believable. Anyway, seeing as no one likes the dentist, I figured for someone timid like Hinata, it would be twice as bad. Usually, you just need someone there who can calm your nerve, and for her, heck - who better than Naruto?

There were a number of things I was snickering to myself about while writing this, such as how to mention Suigetsu was in the fish tank in the lobby, the 'tartar' joke with Kisame, and whether or not to turn the nitrous scene into a silly reprisal of the NaruHina confession, and have Hinata attempt to strike Dr. Pain but then hit her head on the overhead light and knock herself out, thus emulating the 'owned by Pain' effect.

Can anyone imagine how high Kakashi's dental bills must be if he never takes off his mask to brush and floss? Poor guy must have the insurance policy of the octo-mom.

Anyway, a few things to mention about this fic:

~ The setting was just an average, modern dental group building. Nothing fancy or anything.  
~ Yes, "Hot Smiles" is a reference to the dental group in the movie "Snow Dogs"  
~ I have no idea what the dental chair is called...oh..wait, I just said it.  
~ Hinata's nitrous scene was SUPPOSED to be heavily OOC. Naruto was a dunce and ended up overdosing her - what do you expect? Though I think the effects that gas has on people are less...FUN than what Hinata was going through. Hers was more of an entertaining acid trip. Poor girl.  
~ Hinata is covered by COBRA insurance. She lied about her family's policy being good. .  
~ Pain and Konan were SLIGHTLY OOC, though I started Pain off as near fully IC. Why did it slip? My funny bone told me to, because it was boring writing him purely as serious. He had to get mad over something stupid. Like Naruto eating his-  
~ Grilled fish and stew IS in fact Nagato's favorite food.  
~ Konan has an assortment of sixty nine origami swans adorning her desk. Make of that what you will.  
~ That article Hinata was reading? I read it myself - it sucked.  
~ Anyone note the line "Your smile saved me?" If you're a true NaruHina shipper, this reference should be easy.  
~ I died laughing writing the paragraph that said Hinata may as well be viewing Naruto and Dr. Pain as shonen manga characters in the same situation they were in when they fought. Therefore, my focus wasn't 100% there. I was also fighting the urge to completely parody the ENTIRE confession, and have Hinata's 'owned by Pain' moment be her hitting her head on the overhead light and getting knocked out.  
~ The random OMGKISS was supposed to be a full parody of the NaruHina confession. However, seeing as I was approaching 10 pages and I didn't feel right parodying my second favorite NaruHina moment ((WHAAAAAAAT? SECOND FAVORITE? If you want to know what my favorite is, ask ))  
~ Dr. Pain is actually a really nice guy. He's a bit strict on people, but he always has their best interests at heart. Now, in enduring pain, in knowing pain, Hinata has conquered her wisdom teeth. PAIN WAS RIGHT, YOU KNOW! BE A SADIST - IT'S ENLIGHTENING!

~ I feel like I'm about to have more 'additional things about this fic' than the fic content itself.

**Disclaimer: **This is a NaruHina one-shot set in an Alternate Universe. This Fanfiction is purely fan-made and non-profit, please support the official release.


End file.
